


Catch The Sun

by mygodhatesme



Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [6]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: You were going to cook for your boyfriend John but he has different plans for your night together:
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader
Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149209
Kudos: 2





	Catch The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i just love writing for john so here’s another one, enjoy<3

The day was coming to an end. You were walking back home from shopping, it was time to prepare dinner. You promised your boyfriend, John, that you’d make dinner for him. 

The weather was unusually good, there were no clouds to be seen. You decided to take the long way home and enjoy the good weather. You were really excited to cook for John, you barely had to make spare time for each other.

Going home through the back alleys would normally give you anxiety but the bright day was blocking that worry. They were still kind of dangerous but at least it wasn’t dark.

You were humming a song from that new vinyl John gifted you recently. The bright sky was giving you so much energy that you weren’t ready for the sun to fall down. 

When you got to the alley at the back of your home, two big hands covered your eyes. You dropped the bag on the floor. You didn’t panic, the anxiety you would have if this happened at night wasn't there. It was comforting to know if anyone looked out of their windows, they would see. 

You quickly stomped on the foot of the person covering your eyes. At the same time you grabbed the knife strapped on your thigh, hidden behind your dress. The person groaned and dropped their hands. You turned to them and softly put the knife on their stomach. You didn’t look at their face.

“What the fuck?” you noticed the person’s voice and looked to their face. It was John. “John? Why would you do that?” you put the knife back on the strap. 

“I wanted to surprise you!” he said, you were kind of angry. “For what?” you asked, “You have a key, you could wait for me inside!” he chuckled.

“There’s nothing to laugh at, I got scared.” he really did scare you. “At least now I’m sure that you can use the knife I gifted you.” John said and that made you smile.

“I still don’t understand why you did that but alright.” you rolled your eyes. “Is your foot okay?” you asked, you had just realised you stomped on his foot.

“Yeah I’m okay, I’m lucky you weren’t wearing heels.” he smiled and you smiled back at him. You bent down carefully to grab the bag on the floor.

“Come on Johnny Boy, I have a meal to cook.” you said, suggesting to go home. “No you don’t, leave the bag home, I have somewhere to take you.” John said, he seemed excited about taking you wherever he planned to.

You looked at his face with a blank impression, “Also please don’t call me that.” he said. The corners of your lips curled again, you nodded slowly. “I wanted to cook but okay.” you started walking and he followed you.

You got home quick and left the bag in, you followed John back to outside. “Where are we going?” you asked him after you saw he was walking to his car. 

“To watch the sunset.” he said simply, you took a deep breath. “Now come on! We have to catch the sun before it’s gone!” he said enthusiastically. You had never seen him this excited. That place seemed to be special for him. 

“Okay, let’s catch the sun then.” you got in the car. He started driving as fast as the car could, you were in a rush to get there before the sun started coming down. 

You drove into the woods, the road started getting bumpy. The air started getting more chilly and the smell of the trees gave you peace. You were both silent through the whole ride but it was natural. John seemed to be really excited but didn’t have something exact to say either. 

You stopped right at the beginning of a hill, the car obviously couldn’t go up there. You left the car and started walking on the hill. “I feel like I’m gonna love this.” you said while climbing up. You were both slowly getting out of breath. “You will.” he said and smirked.

When you finally reached the top of the hill, the sun was already slowly coming down but the sky wasn’t close to getting dark yet. 

“We catched the sun.” you said, “As planned.” he said softly. Both of you felt at ease but John still seemed to not get over his excitement. You couldn’t understand why. Sure, the view was great and being in the company of each other gave you the best feeling. He still seemed to be over excited. 

“You know this was my favourite place as a kid.” John said softly, you turned your glaze to him. His face was brighter than the sun at that moment, he was smiling softly and the golden light of the sun reflected on his face.

“I came here whenever I wanted to be alone but now.” he stopped, he looked at you and held your hand. You didn’t know what to say or if you had anything to say at all. 

The warmth of his hand made you feel safe. You couldn’t even look at the sunset because you felt much better looking at him. At that moment the beauty of the sunset couldn’t go over the beauty of John.

“Now I have you and I wanna share this hill with you.” your eyes teared up. Nobody had ever said such a thing to you, it was heartwarming. At that moment you felt your love for him stronger than ever.

“I love you so much.” you said sincerely, he squeezed your hand. “That’s why I want you to marry me.” he said. “What?” you bursted out, you didn’t expect it at all.

“I love you.” he said, you now understood why he was so excited about bringing you here. “Will you marry me Y/N and be Y/N Shelby?” he asked, you took a deep breath. “Yes, yes I will.” you hugged him.

This was the happiest moment of your life. You were going to marry the love of your life. You had waited fır a love like his for a long time. The love you waited for was finally here and he wanted to share a life with you

“Do you think the kids will accept me?” you asked, worrying whether John’s kids would welcome you or not. “Don’t worry about it, they’ll adore you. They know how much I love you.” he said while you rested your head on his shoulder.

You put your head back up, “I’m the happiest woman ın the planet.” you said with a huge smile. That was the moment when he couldn’t contain himself anymore and kissed you.

It wasn’t the best kiss you shared, it wasn’t necessarily passionate but it was sincere. You felt safe with his soft lips met yours. The sun was going down behind you but you didn’t care because your sun was John and you believed he would never come down.

You parted with him, “I don’t want to go back home.” you said. “Let’s still be here until it’s dark.” he suggested, you loved the idea. He sat down on the grass, you placed next to him. Then you lied on his lap, his hands brushed your hair. 

You started to talk about your future and what it might bring you. You forgot about dinner because now you knew you would be cooking for him every evening until eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is oddshelbyout, this was originally posted there.
> 
> if you enjoyed this you can check out my other work <3


End file.
